


The Wooer

by phandomoftheowl



Series: Eagle [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomoftheowl/pseuds/phandomoftheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriyama doesn't really know how to woo, but Izuki is endeared anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wooer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic happened because of [godspeedimpulse](http://godspeedimpulse.tumblr.com/), as most of my fics seem to happen these days.
> 
> First in the series.

Izuki stops short when he exits the gym, blocking everyone’s way.

“Oi, Izuki, get out of the way!” Hyuuga pushes him. Shun can tell the exact moment he sees what Izuki sees. “What the hell?”

“Is that...?” Kiyoshi sounds as puzzled as Shun feels. 

There, sitting on the steps, is a giant stuffed eagle, and standing next to it is none other than Moriyama Yoshitaka, holding onto a bouquet of wildflowers and box of chocolates. 

“Hello, Izuki-kun!” Moriyama shouts, attracting the rest of the team’s attention. 

“Uh, hi?” Izuki returns his enthusiastic wave uncertainly. He walks closer, and speaks low enough so his nosy teammates can’t hear. “What, uh, what are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d walk you home!” Moriyama says, face split in a grin so wide Shun thinks it might be painful. When he doesn’t say anything, Moriyama’s smile slips and he glances over Izuki’s shoulder, probably only just noticing everyone else. A red flush crawls up his pale skin. “And I got you, ah -- well, I just didn’t know which you’d like more so I got you chocolates and flowers and a... It’s too much, isn’t it? Not to worry. I’ll return it. Ah...” Moriyama bends to pick up the ridiculous eagle. He’s never seen Moriyama this disappointed and embarrassed. 

Izuki stops him, hitches his gym bag securely over one shoulder and wraps his arms around the stuffed toy. “It’s fine. Let’s walk home. I’m hungry, so if you could give me a chocolate...?”

Moriyama smiles brightly and fumbles with the packaging. Izuki opens his mouth so Moriyama can place the chocolate on his tongue, he moans exaggeratedly and takes delight in the fact that it just makes Moriyama blush harder. 

Behind him, Izuki can hear Riko yelling about healthy diet regimes and training.


End file.
